htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonestown
Jonestown is a special fan episode. in this episode Jones starts a cult and things start to go wrong. It is meant to be a educational representation of the real life Jonestown Massacre. Roles Starring *Jones Featuring *Shakes *Conspiracy *Ano *Tricksy *Aussie and Bunky Appearances *Cyan *Gerrit *Sniffles *Grinny *Wrinkles *Rosey *Chills *Honey *Trix *Nigel *Rubber *Ringo *Lammy Opening Message The opening text reads; "This episode is meant to inform and/or remind others about the tragedy that took place at Jonestown. This episode was not made to disrespect the victims, but rather to inform the the public since Jonestown seems to be fading away and is not being taught in schools. Hopefully you will look up the true story after watching this and find out more. May all the victims rest in peace." Plot Bunky is seen in hut, and Aussie is not there. He looks around his brothers zoo and finds a note from Aussie saying that he left with Jones and his followers to make their own town. Bunky is not worried at first and walks off. However two months later Aussie has not returned any of his letters. Worried, Bunky walks off to see Shakes and Conspiracy to tell them about the situation. Shakes listens to Bunky and decides he and Conspiracy should go visit Jonestown. They get on a plane and find that Jonestown is a remote forest. A guard leads them into town and Aussie says hello to them and shows them around. Walking through the town, everyone seems happy the two are invited to a small party. As they go, Grinny tells the two that Jones doesn't like outsides in the town. Conspiracy wants to interview Jones and Jones seems suspicious of him. However the interview begins as the town members watch. Conspiracy starts asking some personal questions and Jones talks his way out of answering them. He tells the towns people to have fun and enjoy the evening as he leaves to his house. Shakes and Conspiracy stand off to the side and talk. Conspiracy didn't like how the interview went. Suddenly a young Trix walks up to them, hands Conspiracy a piece of paper, and then walks away. The paper says 'Help us' and Shakes and Conspiracy look at each other in shock. Guring the night, Jones is seen having odd dreams where Cyan appears. Meanwhile Shakes and Conspiracy find a small group hiding, which includes Grinny, Nigel, Lammy, and Trix. They want to leave Jonestown, but Shakes and Conspiracy are unsure of what to do. Realizing that Jones is keeping people in the town by force Shakes and Conspiracy decide to take legal action once they return home. In the morning Grinny and several generic tree friends beg Shakes and Conspiracy to take them on the plane so they can leave. Shakes and Conspiracy decide to run to the plane to see how many people can fit. Tricksy follows them to the plane however and shoots Shakes. Conspiracy ducks in the tall grass and hides untill Tricksy leaves. Back in Jonestown, Jones calls a meeting and tells everyone that the time has come. He informs the town of Shakes' death and says that officers will be comming to Jonestown. Ringo mixes Cyanide] into juice and Jones tells everyone to line up. Several followers, including Sniffles, Aussie, Chills, and Gerrit willingly drink the poison. Soon howeve friends have second thoughts. Wrinkles looks at the dead Aussie in shock and Honey grabs her stomach and heaves, as Tricksy makes others ink the mixture. Nigel and a few others try running away but they are shot by Ano. Gerrit tries to go the nurses station but Ano blocks him off. Most of the tree friends however, just lie down and wait to die. Conspiracy soon gets up, after not hearing Tricksy for a while. He returns to Jonestown and looks on in horror at the dead bodies. Jones has also drank the posion and is sitting in his chair, dead. Conspiracy flies off in his plane as the episode ends. Deaths *Shakes and Nigel are shot. *Almost all of the others die from drinking poisoned kool-aid. Recommended Links *Paradise Lost - A documentary about the actual events at Jonestown. *Wikipedia Article - For full information. *Jonestown Death Tape - The actual recording of Jim Jones' speech and telling his followers to take the poison. Might be disturbing to some. *The Sacrament - A horror movie that also depicts the Jonestown Massacre Category:Episodes Category:Spongebobfan123's Episodes Category:Specials Category:Educational Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finales